<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift of a Friend: Book Eleven by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678589">Gift of a Friend: Book Eleven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, SEAL Team (TV), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, welcome to plathville rpf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the Plath family apologize and make up with each other. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift of a Friend: Book Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Eleven<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/AA/ST has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) AA/ST(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where the Plath family apologize and make up with each other. <br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>The Plath Family...Themselves<br/>Maya Fey...Samantha Dakin<br/>Jason Hayes...David Boreanaz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.   </p>
<p>Shamouti Island. At the Shamouti Megamall Jari tries to unlock one of his vehicles when someone approaches. Hosanna. </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing? That's my car." Hosanna hissed.</p>
<p>The Plath's were longtime friends of Jari's family. Hosanna was part of the Plath family. The Plath's included the parents Kim and Barry. Kim and Barry's nine children who ranged in age from 21 to 6. Ethan, Hosanna, Micah, Moriah, Lydia, Isaac, Amber, Cassia, and Mercy. The only in-laws so far were Ethan's wife Olivia and Hosanna's husband Timothy. </p>
<p>"No it's not. This is my car." Jari denied. </p>
<p>Jari recognizes that the vehicle he was trying to unlock didn't belong to him. </p>
<p>"Okay I stand corrected this is not my car. Sorry about the mix up." Jari said. </p>
<p>"It's okay. Jari?" Hosanna recognized. </p>
<p>"Hosanna? I haven't seen you in a couple of months." Jari said. </p>
<p>"It gets really busy with music and touring." Hosanna said.</p>
<p>The two then get into a discussion about each other's families. </p>
<p>"That's understandable. Have you talked to any of them?" Jari questioned. </p>
<p>"No but like I said it's been really busy. I've heard the family is now in three separate houses with little to no contact." Hosanna said. </p>
<p>"I haven't talked much to them either. But from what I heard they don't agree with each other's lifestyles and there's been tension." Jari said. </p>
<p>"If you don't have any plans right now. Why don't you come to my house for lunch?" Hosanna invited. At Hosanna's Home Jari had lunch with Hosanna and Timothy and helped out with dishes. Hosanna washed while Jari dried. </p>
<p>"You're an awesome cook Hosanna." Jari giggled. </p>
<p>"Thanks Jari. The whole time we were eating I was actually thinking about this situation with my family and I wanted your help." Hosanna said.  </p>
<p>Hosanna shot her friend a pleading look. </p>
<p>"It can't go on like this. I want to get my family back together again." Hosanna said.</p>
<p>"Ethan? Olivia? Micah? Moriah? With everybody else?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"Exactly." Hosanna said.</p>
<p>"I'm in." Jari said. At the Shamouti Megamall Jari played a game of horseshoe ring toss with Ethan, Hosanna, Micah, and Moriah. The game monitor had to go over the rules before allowing them to play. </p>
<p>"The rules are one person throws a horseshoe towards the post at the end. Then the other person throws theirs and whoever gets closest wins. Everyone will take turns. Is everyone ready? You're good to go." Maya said.   </p>
<p>Maya hands everyone horseshoes and stands off to the side. </p>
<p>"Olivia gave me hell about leaving her at home." Ethan said. </p>
<p>When Jari and Hosanna made contact with Ethan. They made it clear the "invitation" to this particular meeting was just for him. Ethan had been kind of put off but agreed to go. They'd made contact with the Plath parents as well. Barry and Kim agreed to talk with their kids. Now they needed to get the kids on board. </p>
<p>"Ethan I know she's your wife and you wanted to bring her but we just wanted to talk to you this time. Only you." Jari said. </p>
<p>"About?" Ethan said. </p>
<p>"Jari and I were talking. I know you three aren't allowed to see the younger ones unsupervised. We were trying to figure out if there was a way to fix it." Hosanna supplied.  </p>
<p>"How the hell can we fix anything if they're not willing to meet us halfway?" Micah chimed in. </p>
<p>"I've spoken with them and they agreed to meet and come to some kind of middle ground. But only if you want to." Jari explained. </p>
<p>"Either way I'm not going to stop living my life because of what they want. I'm not going to talk about my boyfriend either." Moriah said. </p>
<p>"As of right now Olivia doesn't want anything to do with them Jari. I don't want problems with my wife." Ethan said. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you don't. But they want to talk with Olivia too. If she expects them to give her a chance then she has to be willing to do the same." Jari said.</p>
<p>"I really don't want to fight with my parents anymore. Maybe we should just try to talk with them." Micah said. At Hosanna's Home Jari leads Ethan inside. Ethan was very drunk and had several drunks that evening at the bar. Jari had agreed to pick him up for Hosanna. </p>
<p>"Olivia kicked me out." Ethan revealed. </p>
<p>"That's why you got so drunk that I had to come and pick you up from the bar?" Jari flung. </p>
<p>Ethan stumbled and Jari helped him to the couch. </p>
<p>"Take it easy Ethan. Let's just get you to the couch." Jari said. </p>
<p>Jari then covered Ethan with the blanket and pillow that Hosanna had left for the older brother. Hosanna and Hosanna's husband had gone to bed hours ago. </p>
<p>"Jari it happened when I got home from the Horseshoe toss. Olivia and I got into a huge argument. She doesn't want me meeting my parents. But I also don't like people telling me who I can and cannot see." Ethan said. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that." Jari said.</p>
<p>"I love Olivia. Everything we've built together I don't want to see it thrown away. Just because I want to make things better with my family." Ethan said.</p>
<p>"Don't overstress this okay? Hosanna said you could sleep it off here tonight." Jari said.</p>
<p>Days Later. At the Hot Springs Hosanna and Jari pay the cashier. The duo have agreed to look after the younger Plath children. Meanwhile Kim and Barry are having a private chat with Ethan, Micah, and Moriah to try to resolve their issues.</p>
<p>"Fresh towels are provided up ahead. You're lucky. These are the cheapest hot springs in the area. Go on in." Jason said. </p>
<p>The gang split into different tubs. Jari is in one of them with Hosanna and Isaac. The other children are in others. </p>
<p>"This feels nice. Good call Jari." Isaac said.</p>
<p>"Right?" Jari laughed. </p>
<p>Isaac notices the nearby battle field. </p>
<p>"Look there's a battlefield over there. Too bad my parents let me have any pokemon." Isaac said.  </p>
<p>"If you want to battle you can just borrow one of mine. Looks like Hosanna's acting as referee. Let's battle!" Jari exclaimed. </p>
<p>They go to the battle field with Hosanna as the referee. Jari and Isaac battle. Jari's Glaceon vs the Rampardos that Isaac was borrowing. The win went to Jari. </p>
<p>"I suck." Isaac said. </p>
<p>"Don't sell yourself short. You did a good job." Jari said. </p>
<p>"It's been an hour though since we left." Isaac contemplated. </p>
<p>"Mom and Dad have alot of things to hash out with Ethan, Micah, and Moriah." Hosanna said. </p>
<p>"Isaac your sister's right. There's nothing to worry about." Jari said. </p>
<p>""Promise?" Isaac said. </p>
<p>"Cross my heart." Jari said.</p>
<p>"I just hope everything goes okay especially since Olivia refused to come and try to work things out. There's been so much disfunction." Hosanna frowned. </p>
<p>Hosanna suddenly gets a text on her RotomDex. From Kim. </p>
<p>"According to the text I just got from my mom we can bring the kids back now." Hosanna said. At the Plath Family Home Jari and Hosanna have brought the children back. Kim meets them at the door. </p>
<p>"Good you're back. Come on to the livingroom with me." Kim emoted. </p>
<p>Kim smiled and the gang follow her to the livingroom. Barry was on the couch. As were Ethan, Micah, and Moriah. </p>
<p>"We had a long conversation Jari. I think that walking into it we all knew that nothing was going to get resolved overnight. We've agreed to respect each other's boundaries going forward." Kim said.</p>
<p>"Kim Is that a good thing?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"I wish Olivia would've been here too but I just don't think she's ready. We have a long way to go to get back to where we used to be." Ethan intoned. </p>
<p>"But we did agree that staying separated wasn't helping the issue. We're not coming back to the main house. But this is a huge property. Huge enough to build a couple of cottages. Moriah and I are going to move into them. That way we can be closer." Micah said. </p>
<p>"But what about Ethan and Olivia?" Jari questioned.</p>
<p>"I have to discuss it with my wife first." Ethan said.</p>
<p>"I hope Olivia says yes. We're all still in walking distance with everyone but it won't be the same. And honestly I think this is going to be a good thing." Barry said.</p>
<p>"We're fine. As long as my parents understand that they can't control the way I live my life." Moriah said. </p>
<p>“Have you talked to Olivia since the other night?" Jari inquired. </p>
<p>Jari turns to Ethan. Ethan shook his head. Kim and Barry obviously haven't heard about Ethan getting drunk and neither of them ask. </p>
<p>"We'll respect your decision. Group hug everyone. You too Jari." Kim said.</p>
<p>The Plath family and Jari exchanged a group hug. Hosanna traced the lines in Jari's palm and the two share a "we did it." smile. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>